My World is Different from Yours
by lilbee17
Summary: When the bladebreakers need a new team member to compete in the next tournament, Mr Dickenson does some research to find someone to take the empty space. He finds a girl named Kia in the US, only she isnt like any other girls. READ TO FIND OUT!
1. The Meeting

_I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, only Kia and another other characters that arent apart of the show beyblade. Please enjoy the story!_

Everyone has a special story, even those who we never knew existed until events happen. Thats what Kia's story is, she comes from the USA and is a very attractive girl but her life isnt all glamorous and great. Kia comes from a bad neighborhood where you're immediately judged because of your bloodline or skin color, where you could get shot just by walking out of your own house during the daytime even. Her family wasnt any better at all, her mother is a drug addict and her father an abusive drunk. Kia's blood line was latino, her looks being black eyes, long black hair and tanned skin. Her height was petite, small figure but very well toned from running everyday from danger, Kia wasnt involved in any sports, she just kept herself in shape for fighting and running when she needed to. The only activity she was involved in was a sport her brother passed down to her, beyblading.

Kia had been beyblading most of her life like Tyson, trained by her brother to be the best in the area and she was...until her brother was shot and killed in a drive by shooting. After that horrible day, she didnt want to beyblade anymore, it reminded her of her brother and her consious couldnt take the memories at the time. Kia just returned to her normal everyday life of running and fighting for her life...

The bladebreakers were having their own problems, Max went back to the PVB all stars and they were short one player, so Mr. Dickenson was doing some research on finding someone new when he came across an ad on the internet, about Kia winning the Local tournament. Smirking to himself, he did everything and anything to find out where she lived and how to get ahold of her. He didnt bother telling the bladebreakers that he might have found someone to take Max's place, wanting to surprise them with the find. When he finally got ahold of her phone number and gave her a call, agreeing to meet her in her home town to talk about the possibilities of joining the bladebreakers. At first Kia wasnt going to even talk to him about it, but what he was offering gave her a chance to start a new life, to start fresh with her beyblading skills.

The meeting was an ackward one, her home town was a rather fearful one with people staring down when he got out of the cab and walked into the cafe to talk with Kia. Kia was sitting in one of the booths waiting for him, her face like stone on an annoyed look with her body slouthing in the booth. " Kia? " he asked her as he approached her, only receiving a nod from her. " I am , head of the BBA Cooperation. I assume you have heard of me? " he asked her as he sat down across from her. Kia sighed and sat up a bit " Yes I have heard of you, I just dont really care who you are or what you want me to do...I only agreed to meet with you so that I can tell you face to face. I am not going to join any team...My family needs me here. " Kia answered in a rather rude voice, making sigh and shake his head. " Kia...Ive done my research on your beyblading records, its very impressive and what you're doing is putting your skills to the trash. Lets have lunch, talk about this and then tell me that you dont want to join " He asked her, picking up a menu and keeping his eyes on hers. Kia looked away for a second before glaring at him " If I do, will you leave me alone? " she asked him, receiving a nod from him and picking up a menu.

They received their food and thats when started talking about the opportunities she would have if she joined the team. Kia just listened, not really talking much unless it was a yes or no question, taking small bites of her food as he spoke to her. " The bladebreakers are in need of a good beyblader for their team. Everyone else is already on a team or stopped beyblading completely. You have the opportunity to be greater than you ever have been, to be apart of the world Champion team...Please Kia, you and I dont know eachother at all but I am begging you. I am at the end of my rope here " said to her, giving her desperate eyes in attempt to make her at least think about it. She looked at him with serious eyes, her face still blank of emotion as she watched him beg for her to join the team. She knew other people could hear their conversation, so making the decision to leave her home town would be deadly to do in public for her. " Look Mr. Dickenson, My family needs me here. My brother had just died not too long ago and my mother is having trouble paying the bills. I cant just leave to join some beyblading team. So if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be and you better get out of here before people start wandering about you...believe me...you dont want people to know you exist around here " Kia said to him before standing up and starting to walk out, but he tapped her shoulder and stood up himself. " Here is my card in case you change your mind, Thank you for your time Kia " he said to her before walking out ahead of her and out the door. Kia looked at the card and put it in her back pocket on her way home.

Later on that night, Kia came home to her father hitting her mother once more, kicking her while she was down and spitting on her as well. Her mother was bleeding out of her nose and mouth as she tried to recover from the hits she took from him. Kia entered the house, slamming the door and glaring up at her father " Stop it you son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing? " she yelled at him before running to her mother's side. She could tell her father was drunk once more, so she was also ready to take any hits that he may throw at her. " Shut up you little slut! You're just like her, I fucking hate both of you! Especially you, you little bitch! " he yelled at her as he took out his knife and went to go after her with it. Kia let out a scream as she grabbed the wrist that held the knife inches from her face. Her father was sitting on top of her struggling to press the knife down further towards her face. " Dad! STOP IT! " she yelled at him as she pushed his wrist to the side of her head, but the blade still sliced her cheek as it went into the floor.

Her mother saw what was happening with her daughter and husband, immediately jumping up and calling the cops. Kia fought against her father as hard as she could, receiving punches and more cuts from the knife on her body until the cops finally showed up, taking her father in and telling them that he wouldnt be coming back anytime soon. Kia and her mother were taken to the hospital for wound treatments.

As her mother laid down in the hospital with broken ribs and a broken arm, Kia sat on the other bed as stitches were being put into her cheek. " Mom...we cant continue living like this. You need to find a different place to live so he doesnt find you when he gets out. " she said to her mother, giving her tear stained eyes. Her mother looked over at her and looked rather confused " What do you mean ' me'? Where are you doing? " she asked Kia. Kia sighed and looked down with her eyes since she couldnt move her face " I was offered an opportunity to join the World Champion beyblading team today, I told him I didnt want to but he continued to beg me " Kia said to her, making her mother look up at the ceiling with an angry look on her face but it quickly disappeared when she realized she needed to protect her daughter. " Kia...I think you should do it. It would be a good thing for you to get out of here and find a new life. " her mother said to her, making Kia look at her in shock. " But mom..." Kia started but her mother interrupted her by putting a hand up in the air " No Kia...I want you to go. You need this and I will find a different place to live along with getting a restraining order on your father. I am so sorry he did this to you baby...I never meant for you to get hurt " she said to her daughter, looking into her eyes as she spoke to her. Kia sighed heavily and looked down after she felt the stitching stop " Yes mother..." she said to her quietly, complying to her mother as tears started to roll down her face.

_I hope you all liked the first chapter, there are many more to come and I think you'll like this story of mine!_


	2. Meet the Team

_This chapter wont be long, but it will be long enough for you readers to get a hint of whats going to happen next. I am not at home currently and wont be for a few days. Hope you enjoy!_

It was a couple of days after the incident at Kia's house, her father still remained in jail and her mother remained in the hospital by choice so she didnt have to see her daugther leave. Kia was at home, packing her things while waiting for Mr. Dickenson's phone call to come back with the information on her plane tickets. Since she already had an ID on her, he didnt need to send her any special papers that said she was clear to fly under his expense. Kia couldnt believe she was actually doing this, her whole body still hurt a lot and her beyblade was covered in dust for about 2 years. She was able to find all of her beyblading stuff in a small drawer in her room that she kept locked, even though she didnt beyblade anymore, it was still a precious memory of her brother who taught her well while he was alive, so she kept it nicely tucked away from her father just in case he wanted to destroy everything in the house once more. She was dressed in a black tanktop that showed off her slightly muscled biceps and upper body figure, a pair of hip hugger jeans that hugged her slim but toned lower body figure and white tennis shoes for her size 5 feet.

The ringing of her phone made her jump, letting out a sigh of relief and picking it up

" **Hello?** " "_ Hello there Kia, here, your plane tickets will be at the East Gate 778, your plane leaves in 3 hours so I suggest you get moving. I will meet you at the Airport in Tokyo with the Bladebreakers as soon as your plane lands alright? _" " **Ok, that sounds fine. I see you then **" " _Alright Kia, have a nice trip and thank you once again _" with that, hung up on the other line. Kia was more than relieved that everything was paid for and was kind of excited to be meeting the bladebreakers for the first time, but she was more relieved that she was getting the hell out of this hell hole for a while.

Once at the Airport, she gathered her tickets at the gate and sat in the gate area to wait for her plane to arrive. As she waited, she started to clean off her beyblade a bit, polishing it as best as she could to make it presentable for the team. This whole time she was thinking about how she was going to join the team if she hadnt beybladed in so long, just the memory of her beyblading made her cry because her brother was always there when she practiced, competed and even cleaned her blade. This would be the first time she would handle a beyblade on her own...

Kia slept most of the way to the Tokyo Airport, though while she was awake, she read up on the beyblading tournament that she would be competing in that year with the bladebreakers. Finally after a good, long plane ride, she heard the pilot over the PA system " All passangers please take your seats, put your seats up right and put everything back in your bags, we are approaching Tokyo Airport, landing time 10 minutes " she heard the pilot. Sighing heavily, her nerves started to get a little rattled from the excitement of this whole trip. She had never been outside her home town let alone outside the country before, so this whole thing would be a new experience for her.

As soon as she got off the plane, everything to her was completely strange to her. The smell of the airport was clean but different from the airport she was just at, the people all had black hair and the language was completely unreadable to her. Sighing heavily, she went over the nearest pillar and leaned against it " What the hell did I just get myself into? " she asked herself as she ran her hands through her long, black hair and closed her black eyes.

The sudden shouting of Mr. Dickenson made her jump, making her gasp a bit as she opened her eyes " Kia! Over here! " he yelled for her from about 20 yards away. Kia smirked a bit and picked up her duffle bag, walking towards with her hand in her pocket ( kinda like how Kai walks ). " Welcome to Tokyo Kia, I hope you had a nice trip. " greeted her, holding out his hand for her to shake it. Kia simply looked at his hand and denied it, nodding to him instead " it was fine. So where is this team of yours? " she asked him immediately. " Oh yes, they are right over there. Though may I ask you...what happened to you? You're all cut up and bruised? " he asked her, eying her body a bit to see more cuts along her arms and neck. Kia looked away and sighed, completely forgetting that she still had the knife cuts on her arms but knew he would see the stitches on her face. " I got into a fight before I came here, can we go meet them now? " she asked him, not wanting to put detail into her answer. Mr Dickenson nodded and started to walk towards the team " Yes, right this way " he said to her as he started to walk.

The team didnt look too excited to be there, all of them tired from the constant training Kai was putting on them and sad that Max decided to go with the PVB All Stars that year. Tyson, Kenny and Rei were sitting on the benches while Kai leaned against the pillar in his usual stance. " So guys, Mr Dickenson said he had a surprise for us, but where is he? " he asked everyone, Kenny shook his head and shrugged. " Who knows. Though by the looks of the situation, he might have found us a new member for the team " He predicted, shutting his laptop and leaning against the back of the bench. Rei was leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. " I sure hope so, maybe Kai will go easy on us if he isnt under so much stress " Rei said as he looked over at Kai, who simply raised an eyebrow.

Mr Dickenson smiled as he approached the team, Kia not too far behind him. " Hello boys, you ready for your surprise? " he asked them, making them stand up and look at him " Yes Mr.D. We've been waiting for-" Tyson was silenced when he saw Kia, his mouth dropped a bit at her beauty along with Kenny's as well. laughed a bit before moving aside for Kia to approach closer. " Tyson, Kenny, Rei and Kai, I want you to meet Kia. She is from the USA and I have politely asked her to be apart of the team this year. She has won many local tournaments in her life but never been outside the country before so please be nice to her. With a little practice and confidence, I am sure she will make a great addition to the team. Kia, this is Tyson, Kenny, Rei and Kai over there " introduced, Tyson and Kenny immediately in front of her to shake her hand. " Hi There, Im Tyson, very nice to meet you Kia! " he said to her happily, shaking her hand with both of his. Kia smirked a bit but kind of backed away from them as they got too close. " Umm...nice to meet you too. " she simply said them, letting them shake her hand. Rei smiled at her as he approached her as well, looking down at her since she was so small even compared to him. " Im Rei, Nice to meet you Kia " he said to her, shaking her hand gently, this made her smile a bit along with some blushing. Kai didnt make a move to even get off the pillar to shake her hand, he was only on the team so that he could compete this year as well.

" Hey Kai, wanna come over here and meet your new team member? " asked from his sport about 5 yards away. Kai sighed heavily and got off the pillar, slowly walking over to the group and looking down at Kia. His eyes immediately went the stitching on her face, narrowing his eyes before looking at her " What happened to your face? " he asked her almost immediately, not bothering to introduce himself at all. Kia was a bit taken back by his rudeness and glared up at him " I got into a fight before I came here. Anyone else wanna ask? " she asked in a very annoyed voice, looking at the whole team who slightly backed away from her aura of annoyance. " Oh no...we're good. We figured it was a fight " they all said to her, making her smirk a bit. " Good, now can we get going? " she asked who walked up to stand beside her. " Sure thing, the BBA Van is right outside the airport doors " he said to her as he started to walk towards the doors.

The whole rest of the team followed, Kia walking a bit fast but not too fast , just fast enough to keep up with Tyson and Kenny. Rei and Kai were a bit behind her as they walked. " So Kai, what do you think? She's really cute " Rei said to her, elbowing him a bit. Kai shrugged a bit and continued looking ahead " I only care if she can beyblade or not, her looks or her rudeness dont matter to me and they shouldnt to you guys either " Kai said to Rei with a very annoyed look on his face, hating the fact that his team mate only noticed her looks and showed no concern as to whether or not she can beyblade. " Well Mr Dickenson did say that she won most of the local tournaments, so she has to be good. We can talk to her back at the Dojo to find out more about her " Rei suggested to Kai, soon walking ahead to be beside Kia to chat a bit with her, just to get her more comfortable about this whole matter.

Kenny was the first one into the van, taking the seat nearest to the wall as Tyson climbed in to sit in the backseat. Kia and Rei moved to the back as Kai took front seat beside Kenny. This whole time, Kai was wandering if that slice on her cheek was really from a fight or something else, the bruises on her face told it was fight though. " You better be as good as you say you are, I dont like slackers or people who brag about their no good skills " Kai said to Kia from the front, making her glare at him from the back. " For your information, I didnt say I was that good and I do have skills. I just havent used them in two years, took a break " she said to him before moving her eyes to look out the window. " Why would you wanna take a break from beyblading, its the greatest sport ever! " Tyson said to her as he looked back at her from the front seat. Kia sighed heavily as she thought of something to say " I just...have my reasons. Maybe you'll know them later but not now " she said to him, though her voice didnt sound annoyed or anger, just plain and kind of sad sounding. Rei looked at her from where he sat along with Kenny and even Kai shot a glance at her as he heard her answer to the question.

As they arrived at the Dojo, Kia was the last one out, her eyes scanning the place that she would be staying at for the next 2 weeks for training. Tyson smiled as he saw the look in her eyes and nodded his head for her to follow him " Dont worry this place isnt as bad as it looks. " he said to her reassuringly, only for his words to be shoved back down his throat from his grandpa coming out of nowhere " hey! There is the little dudette! Very nice to finally meet you! " he said to her, scaring the holy hell out of her. Tyson smacked his grandpa's shoulder and shook his head " Grandpa! Why do you have to scare her like that? Wait a minute...you knew of this all along? Why didnt you tell us? " Tyson yelled back at his grandpa " Why would I wanna ruin such a beautiful surprise for you? If I told you, you wouldnt be able to concentrate on your beyblading as well as Kai expects of you. " Grandpa responded calmly now, kinda making Kia a little weary of him. Rei laughed a bit and walked up beside Kia " Dont mind them, they arent like that all the time and his grandpa is actually a pretty nice guy. Come on, we can show the place while Tyson catches up " Rei said to her as he started to lead her towards the Dojo, Kenny following behind them. Kai remained back a bit to talk to , standing in front of Mr Dickenson with his arms crossed. " I really do hope she's as good as you say she is, I dont have time to train amatures " Kai said to him while glaring a bit. Mr Dickenson simply shook his head and looked up at Kai " Kai, give her a chance, she has skills, she just needs to resurface them again. I'll be by to check on things before the tournament. Good Day " he said to Kai before turning around and walking back towards the van.

_Sorry it couldnt be longer! I will update as soon as I can! I love Reviews! ^^_


	3. Show me what you've got

_Alright here is the 3rd Chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. If you have any ideas for the story so far, feel free to share!_

After Kia got everything unpacked and ready for use, she found her launcher, latched onto her belt on the side of her left hip and her pull string for it going through a couple of her belt loops. Then she found her beyblade, all polished and cleaned after 2 years of being in a safe box in her room. She held it in her small hand and looked over its gorgeous features. It had been a long time she even held her blade, spinning it was going to be a tidal wave of memories, flooding her consious and making her remember all the good times she had with her brother. Just looking at her blade made her eyes water up, but she quickly wiped them away and put it in her small pouch on her leg, standing up and looking at the blade breakers were just all entering the dojo. " _Alright, I hope I can impress them enough. Hope you taught me everything Brother _" she thought to herself before walking over to where the blade breakers were.

" Hey Kia, before we start practicing, do you mind if we get to know you a little bit? You know, see what your strengths are? " Kenny asked her from his spot on the floor. Kia simply sighed and put her hands on her hips " My strengths are unknown because I havent even touched my blade in 2 years. " she said to him, recieving lots of shocked looks from everyone else. " What do you mean you havent touched your blade? Why did you stop? " Tyson asked her, his voice seeming more annoying to her " Because I had some family issues and had to stop " Kia answered him, her voice sounding annoyed. Kai kind of glared at her for how defensive she was being towards everyone when they asked her about her personal life. Rei looked at Tyson before looking back down at Kia, raising an eyebrow " Look Kia, we dont mean to pry into your personal life. We are just trying to get to know you a little bit before we start practicing. Thats all, you dont have to get defensive " Rei stated, making Kia glare up at him before turning her head away. " Im sorry. I guess I should tell you guys that I dont like talking about my personal life to people I dont even know, so the questions you are asking are for later times, when Im actually comfortable talking about it ", she said to them, all of them looking like they understood her and just dropped the topic.

Clearing his throat, Kenny stood up and looked over at Kia, kind of walking closer to her " Mind if I look at your blade? " he asked her, only to be glared at a bit by Kia. " why? " she asked him, not wanting to let someone else touch her blade. " I just want to check it out, I do readings on everyone's blades and check them for any damage that may have been done to them in the past. I'll give it right back if its undamaged " Kenny said to her in a comforting voice. Kia hesitantly gave him the blade and watched as he examined it, her eyes never leaving her precious beyblade even for a second. Kenny inspected it for a moment before smirking " Its a very nice blade. Where did you get it? " he asked her, only to have the blade snatched out of his hands by Kia " Its none of your business. Can we just go practice now? " she asked them as she pushed through them and went outside. Tyson shook his head and was about to follow after her " Hey who do you think you are talking to Cheif like that? " Tyson yelled at her, about to walk out the door when Kai suddenly grabbed his arm. " Just drop it Tyson, lets just go practice. " Kai said to him before lightly shoving him back and walking outside behind Kia. Rei looked slightly confused as to why Kai would suddenly take her side in this whole matter " Shsh, I thought one Kai was bad enough " Kenny said as a joke, comparing Kia to Kai like they were of the same family. Rei smirked a bit and started to walk out himself " Lets just give her a little time to adjust, Im sure she is just nervous as hell right now and doesnt feel comfortable talking about anything personal. That blade must be really important to her " Rei said to Tyson and Kenny before walking out. Tyson had his arms crossed as he glared after Rei, still angry that Kai basically told him to shut up about Kia.

Kia had walked out to the nearest beydish she could find, looking down at it as memories started to mess with her mind again. Taking in a deep breath, she put her blade in the launcher and launched the blade into the bey dish, watching it spin for the first time in years. Kai walked up behind her and saw how she launched it, not bad for someone who hasnt bladed in so long was what he thought but she still needed practice. Walking from behind her, he got on the other side of the dish and launched his blade as well, watching as Dranzer circled her blade. " You need to practice more, show me what you've got " Kai said to her, his body growing tense as she glared up at him " Fine...dont expect much though " she said to him back before concentrating her energy on her blade. Dranzer then started to attack her blade, making it bounce into the walls and driving her blade into it. Kia was already starting to have trouble, her mind feeling like it was being corrupted by the memories of her brother teaching her how to beyblade.

She suddenly heard a voice in her head, the voice of her brother " _Kia...concentrate_ ".

Kia gasped as she heard the voice, shaking her head. " _What the hell was that? That cant be...no...my brother can not be talking to me now...not now _" she thought to herself as she continued to try to concentrate on her blade. Finally her blade started to gain strength, fighting against Kai's blade and pushing him off when she heard her brother's voice again.

" _Thats good Kia, keep going at it. You're doing great _"

" _Damnit...I cant concentrate with him in my head!_ " she thought to herself as she fought to concentrate once more. Kai saw how distracted she was getting and shook his head " Hey Kia. Whats wrong? Push me back! " he yelled at her, breaking her out of her state of mind and making her angry " Oh I'll push you back! " she yelled back, her anger causing her blade to react and push back Kai's blade into the other wall. Tyson and the others had soon circled around the dish, watching at Kia struggled to keep her beyblade pushing against Kai's. " She's not half bad " Kenny said as he recorded the match on his laptop. " Yeah well she still needs more training on it " Tyson stated, still aggrovated from earlier. Kia was starting to grow angry at the talk she was hearing on the side lines, her anger continuing to push against Kai's blade. Kai saw how angry she was getting and decided it was time for him to stop holding back. " DRANZER! " he yelled, causing Dranzer to push back against Kia's blade and knock it back into her hand. Kia caught it but the spinning of the blade cut her hand straight across, causing blood to leak from the cut and causing her to yell in pain " OW! God Damnit! " she yelled as she dropped her blade and held her injured hand. Rei was immediately at her side and looking at the cut, seeing that the blades had cut it when she caught it. " Oh wow...do you have a pair of gloves? " he asked her, taking ahold of her hand and examining it. " No...I never got around to getting a pair of my own. " she said to him, still wincing from the stinging of the cut. Kai caught his blade, walking over and picking hers up as well, then walking over to where Kia and Rei were. " You still need lots of practice, we start tomorrow, get your hand cleaned up and wrapped. " Kai said to her before handing her her blade and walking off to do his own training.

" Come on Kia, I'll wrap your hand for you " Rei offered, only to be declined by Kia " No thanks, I can take care of myself " She said to him before walking off into the dojo by herself and into the bathroom. There she spent about 20 minutes cleaning and wrapping her hand by herself, kind of did a crappy job doing so since she only had one hand to do it with.

" _Damnit. Why the hell is he talking in my head? I do hope that doesnt happen everytime I blade...I cant lose my concentration anymore _" She thought to herself as she sat on the edge of the bath tub.

Later on that night, Kia was sitting on her futon while typing an email to her mother on her laptop.

" _**Hey Mom! Whats going on? Everything is so different up here...the blade breakers are ok but they are really nosey. I had to come up with all kinds of excuses as to why I have these cuts all over me. Anyways, had my first practice battle today and the weirdest thing happened! I heard Aiden talking to me..as if he was right there beside me like before. I dont know why I heard his voice, I am guessing its because I finally started to beyblade again. When is the trial on dad going to happen? Let me know. Be safe mom. I love you!**_

_**Love,**_

_**Kia. **_

As she sent the email, Kenny walked up to her and sat beside her, checking out her laptop but that not what he came over to her for " Hey Kia, can I take another look at your beyblade? Going against Kai can damage anyone's blade, so I just want to make sure it didnt endure any damage " he said to her, letting her know that he wasnt being nosey, he was just doing his job as an expert macanic. Kia closed her laptop and gave him the blade, knowing that her attack ring was cracked and it needed fixed. Kenny closely examined it and shook his head " I see that your attack ring is cracked, dont worry I have the perfect replacement for it " he said to her, walking over to his box of tools and finding an attack ring that went with her beyblade perfectly. He had a hard time unscrewing it though because he hasnt been worked on in years, let alone touched. As Kenny struggled to get her blade unscrewed, Kia looked around at what everyone else was doing, seeing Kai just sitting in the corner thinking to himself, Tyson reading a comic and Rei watching TV. Finally she heard a sigh of relief come from Kenny, looking over at him and seeing him replacing the attack ring like nothing " There we go, good as new. You should be ready for tomorrow's training day now " he said to her, giving back her blade. Kia examined it and smirked " Thanks. Is that your job on the team? To fix the teams blades? " she asked him, making him blush a bit that she was actually talking to him. " Well yeah, someone has to do it. " he answered her, putting his tools away and putting the box in the corner. " I see...you do upgrades then? " She asked him, getting an idea in her head that she might need one soon enough. Kenny sighed and looked at his laptop, bringing up the video of the battle she had against Kai and playing it for her. " I recorded the battle between you and Kai, you still have a lot of practice to get through before I can upgrade your blade. Your skills have to match your blade, one cant be more powerful than the other. So when you get better, I'll be more than happy to upgrade your blade " Kenny said to her with a smile on his face, recieving the same smile back from Kia as she stood up " Thanks Kenny, Im going to get some air " she said as she walked away.

Kai was thinking about the battle he had with her, wandering what kind of practice he could put out for her at her level tomorrow when he suddenly saw her walking over his legs, since he was sitting against the doorframe leading outside. Kia had changed clothes after a while, changing into a pair of short black shorts that showed off her toned, tanned thighs and a white t shirt with the words " **Long Beach Beyblade Champion **" in black and blue lettering on the front. Her hair was up in a messy bun, revealing a chinese symbol on the back of her neck that stood for '' Freedom ". Kai didnt notice any of these things, he only noticed how her hand was starting to bleed out once more and the wrap wasnt properly wrapped on her hand. Once she walked past him, he stood up and followed her " Hey, might wanna let someone fix the wrap on your hand. It wont heal properly if it isnt properly wrapped " Kai said to her as he followed her. Kia stopped and looked behind her, seeing Kai about 3 feet away from her and his arms crossed, his muscules making her blush a bit but she was slightly intimidated by them as well. " Its Fine Kai " she said to him, starting to walk away until he stopped her by grabbing her injured hand. She winced as she stopped and looked back up at him, seeing that his eyes werent on her but on her hand " Let me fix it really quick. Follow me to the bathroom " he said to her as he let go of her hand and started to walk to the bathroom, going through a room away from the team so they wouldnt see him helping the new girl. Kia sighed heavily and walked behind him, her arms crossed as she followed him and into the bathroom. Once they were both in the bathroom, Kai took ahold of her hand and took off the wrap that was already on it, throwing it in the trash and turning on the sink.

Kia didnt fight against him when he put her hand under the cold water, causing her to wince a bit but she's endured worse pain that this. Kai shook his head at how crappy her Aid work was on her hand " Wow you didnt even put any ointment on it did you? " He asked her, letting her hand go as he opened the medicine cabnit and got out some neosporin " No...I didnt want to rummage through other people's things " she said to him, her spanish accent kind of thick but easy to undestand. Kai sighed heavily and took ahold of her hand again, lightly dabbing it with some toilet paper before applying the medicine to the cut. " You need to take really good care of your hands if you want to become a good beyblader. Cant go having you get hurt all the time and you not being able to take care of yourself " He said to her, getting out the med kit and opening it up, grabbing some gauze and putting it on the cut. Kia didnt say anything more as he wrapped her hand properly, her hand being so small compared to his. Even though he had a rough exterior, his touch wasnt mean or rough, it was gentle. His big hand cradling her hand like a baby.

Once he had her hand completely wrapped, he let it go and looked down at her " The next time you hurt yourself, get someone to help you out if you cant do it yourself. Crappy medical care leads to a crappy beyblader because he or she didnt heal properly " he said to her before walking out, not even giving her the chance to thank him.

_Sorry I had to leave a cliff hanger, I'll try to update tonight sometime! Hope you all liked the small moment between Kia and Kai! Leave Reviews! _


	4. First Day of Training

_Hey here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. _

The next day was a bit of a tough one for Kia, jet lag got to her and she wasnt feeling that great the next morning. She woke up with pains in her stomach and a small headache, but she wouldnt dare let any of the boys know of her discomfort. " _Damn Jet Lag_ " she thought to herself as she woke up and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Kai had woken up a bit after she did, wanting to go into the bathroom for his shower but heard the shower already running. Shaking his head, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. " What? " Kia yelled from the shower. " How long are you going be? " Kai asked her, growing already annoyed. " I Dont know, however long it takes to wash my hair! " she yelled back, annoyed herself that Kai was nagging through the door. She knew it was him, she could tell by his voice and could also tell that he was very annoyed. Kai just shook his head annoyingly and walked back to wake up the team.

Kia spent about 20 minutes in the shower before she finally emerged wearing a white tanktop and a black pair of shorts that showed off her thighs. Her long black hair was soaked obviously from the shower and she smelled of roses and ocean breeze. Kai immediately saw that the shower was open and took up the bathroom before anyone else could.

Finally after everyone was ready for training, they all headed down to the beach for some running. Kenny was sitting on one of the benches by the beach area, telling all of them to run about 3 laps around the entire beach. Kia thought she was going to die because thats a lot of running on the beach, shaking her head and glaring at Kenny. " Come on Kenny...3 laps? " she asked him, glaring at him. Kenny was almost speechless at how she asked him, not wanting to tell her yes but at the same time not wanting to tell her no. Kai didnt want to hear any of it. " Kia, the whole team has to do it. If you dont want to do it, then you might as well go home because you're useless " Kai said to her coldly, making her glare even more at him. She put her hand on her hips as she looked up at him " I am not useless...Im just not used to running that much " Kia said to him, starting to kind stretch her calves by putting the bottom of her toes on the bench leg. " Oh I thought you would be...you are from a ghetto area right? Arent you a criminal of some sort? " he asked her, raising his eyebrows.

That did it, Kia had enough. She immediately tackled Kai onto the beach and was about to punch him but Rei and Tyson pulled her off before she could land a punch. " DONT YOU EVER DISCRIMINATE ME AGAIN! " She yelled at him as she watched him get up. Kai simply brushed himself off and looked down at her, glaring coldly into her eyes " I'll make a deal, you dont show me how useless you are again and I wont discriminate " he said to her before starting to run his laps. Tyson and Rei both let her go and joined him, Kia only looked at Kenny who shrugged and coasted her to go run with them.

As they ran their laps and did their warm ups for the beyblading, Kai was a bit surprised at how in shape Kia was. She ran faster than all of them, but she was more worn out by the time the beyblading part came up. With sweat dripping down her face and her breathing very labored, Kia sat down on the sandy ground and laid down looking up at the sunny sky. " _I havent worked this hard in so long...Im exhausted_ " she thought to herself as she closed her eyes and let out another huge sigh. The sun on her face suddenly turned to shadow, causing her to open her eyes and see Rei standing over her. He had a smile on his face as he looked down at her, holding out his hand to offer her a hand up " Come on Kia, we still have a lot to do " he said to her gently, waiting for her to take his hand. Kia looked up at him and smirked a bit before taking his hand.

Pulling her up into a standing position, Rei smiled wider and put a hand on her shoulder " We're a team, we help eachother out so if you want...I can slow down to stay at your pace " Rei offered her, recieving a small sigh from Kia along with a shake of the head " No thanks Rei...thats nice of you though. I can catch up, dont worry about me " she said to him before walking back towards the team. Rei didnt move from his spot in the sand, his eyes moving over her body as she walked away from him. His moment of checking her out came to a screeching stop when Kai took ahold of his shoulder " Come on, we have lots more work to do " he said to Rei demandingly, looking at what Rei was looking at. " She's our team mate, not our trophy to drool over. " he finished before walking over to the bey dish where the rest of them were. Sighing heavily, Rei put his hands on his hips and walked towards them as well.

" Alright, I wanna see Kia and Tyson battle. Then it will be Me and Rei " Kai instructed, watching everyone else get out their beyblades before he got out his. Kenny was sitting on the sandy beach near the beydish, his laptop at the ready for the first battle between Kia and Tyson. " alright Dizzi you ready for the first battle? " Kenny asked, getting the usual response from Dizzi. " Thats what Im here for right? " Dizzi responded.

Tyson and Kia both readied their blades and was about ready to launch them, but didnt yet, waiting for Kai's count down. " Focus this time Kia, dont let any voices throw you off concentration. I dont want to see any screw ups this time " Kai said to her, talking like a coach to her. Kia only looked at him for a moment like she understood and then looked back at the beydish. " alright...3-2-1...LET IT RIP! " Kai and Rei yelled, Kia and Tyson launching their blades.

Kia's blade and Tyson's blade immediately crashed together like two magnets. Both blades then danced around eachother as if waiting for ones master to command them. " Alright! Come on Dragoon! " Tyson yelled, triggering his blade to start grinding into Kia's blade. As Kia started to concentrate on transfering her energy to her blade, she heard her brother's voice yet again in her head, causing her to gasp a bit.

" _Thats right Kia...dont hold back _" her brother's voice echoed through her mind.

Shaking her head a bit, she tried to get the voices to stop as her blade pushed back Tyson's blade. " Oh no you dont Kia! DRAGOON! " Tyson yelled once more, only his blade didnt slam Kia's blade out of the dish like Kai's attacks, it only shoved it into the wall. Wincing a bit, Kia tried her hardest to concentrate more on her blade, pushing back Tyson's blade as sparks flew from the two blades. " Hey You're rather good. Nobody could stand that attack I just did " Tyson said to her, making Kia smile a bit before her blade pushed his blade back more.

" Good Kia...Keep At It! " said the voice again, making Kia angry and grab her head.

" Damnit Kyle! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! " she yelled, causing her blade to stop pushing against Tyson's blade, giving him time to knock her out of the dish...which is exactly what he did. Her blade went flying out of the dish, landing behind her and digging itself into the sand until it stopped spinning. Kai shot her a disappointed look, crossing his arms and sighing heavily " Just what the hell was that Kia? I told you to concentrate! " Kai started to raise his voice to her, making her angry. " I TRIED! " she yelled back, turning on her heel and taking off down the beach. Rei was about to say something but it was pointless, she wouldnt have listened to him anyways. Shaking his head back and forth, Kai picked up her blade and put it in his pocket " Alright...next " Kai said, making Rei glare at him a bit. " What about her? we cant just- " Rei was interrupted though " Just leave her, she obviously needs to cool off and she cant concentrate with her anger at its peak. I'll talk to her later " He said to him before turning towards the dish with his blade at the ready.

Kia managed to run down to the other end of the beach and stopped near the rock area. Breathing heavily before starting to climb up onto the rocks with tears streaming down her face, the sun was setting over the ocean, dolphins were jumping out of the water and the seaguls were going into their nests for the night. It was a beautiful sight in deed but she wished she could enjoy it on better terms.

"_ Why do I hear his voice everytime I blade? It doesnt make any sense...I have to figure out a way to get these voices to stop before I get kicked off the team _" she thought to herself, letting some tears fall from her eyes as she started to miss her brother all the more. A few minutes went by, her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone sit next to her and hand her a tissue " Here...dont cry Kia. Everyone has their days " Rei said softly as he sat down next to her. Kia took the tissue and wiped off her face " Im not crying, the sun got in my eyes and...an eye lash too " she said to him before looking back off into the sunset. " I hate him " Kia said, referring to Kai. " Yeah...I know. We all did at one point, but he's really not a bad guy. He fixed your hand up pretty good though so you know he isnt a bad guy " Rei said to her, looking at her wrapped hand from the night before. Kia didnt say much to that, only covered up her hand and closed her eyes " Look...if you're trying to make me feel better, dont. Believe me, Im better off dealing with things on my own " she said to him, looking away from the sunset and running a hand through her hair. Rei sighed as well, staying silent before finally looking over at her " Kia...can I ask you something? " he asked her, earning a sigh from Kia before she looked back over at him " What? " she asked him. " Who is Kyle? " Rei asked, his voice sounding serious as his eyes connected with hers...

_I know its not a cliff hanger but I need something to start the next chapter with, sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS ARE LOVED!^^~~_


	5. Why the Distraction?

_ Alright, here is the next chapter. I do hope you guys like the story so far, I thought a lot about it and it has a very good storyline. I might think of a sequel if you guys like it enough!_

Kia looked over at Rei after he asked that question, kind of glaring but at the same time she felt like she could tell him since he was the one who was so nice to her all this time besides Kenny. Sighing heavily and looking away, she closed her eyes and took in a breath " He was my brother. " she answered him, trying her hardest not to let herself cry in front of him. " Ahh I see...did something happen to him? " Rei asked while his eyes remained on her. Taking in another breath, Kia nodded and started to get teary eyed " Yeah. He was...killed in a drive by shooting " she said to him, using her thumb to wipe away the newly developed tears. With that, Rei finally looked away from her and folded his hands in his lap " Oh...Im sorry Kia. I didnt mean to bring up memories, I just wanted to know who he was is all " Rei said to her. She smiled a bit and shook her head " Its ok. You didnt know. Just...dont tell anyone ok? The information is just for your ears only. If you tell anyone...and I mean anyone...then Im going to cut your dick off and feed it to the fishies, understand? " she asked him, her eyes showing a darker side than before. Rei smirked and nodded " Hey dont worry...your secret is safe with me " he said to her before standing up. " Now...how about we go back to the dojo for some dinner? I heard Grandpa is making steaks " Rei said to her, offering her a hand to help her stand up. Kia again looked at his hand and smiled, taking it and standing up " Sure...sounds good Im starving " she said to him before starting to climb off the rock after him, Rei offered to help her down but she had it under control. The two of them then walked back towards the team, who was just leaving the beach.

" Oh Man Grandpa, It smells amazing! " Tyson yelled as he got into the dojo first. " Hey little dudes and dudette! Steaks are almost ready so wash up! " Grandpa said to them as they all walked in. Kenny set down his laptop on the floor by the table and took his seat since he didnt need to wash up, Rei, Kia and Kai went into the bathroom and started to wash up their hands and arms. After Kia washed her hands and started to leave the bathroom, Kai stood in front of her and looked down at her with a blank face " What? " she asked him, glaring up at him. Kai sighed a bit and held out his hand, her beyblade in his hand as his eyes remained on her " You left this on the ground after it flew out of the dish. Might want to treat your property with a little more respect " Kai said to her before Kia took her beyblade back. She was still very angry with him about what he said earlier, about her being from the ghetto, so she didnt bother to say thank you or even look up at him again, just simply walked away from him and put her beyblade in her bag.

As dinner finally rolled around, they all sat at the table in the dining room. Kia took the seat inbetween Kenny and Rei while Tyson and Kai sat beside his grandfather. Tyson was of course chowing down like he hadnt eaten in days, not a word was said about that day of training. Not even the previous argument Kia and Kai had before she tackled him to the ground. Kai didnt want to say anything, but he had scraped up his back pretty good on a few rocks when she tackled him, feeling the small stinging of the scratches as his shirt touched them. Grandpa didnt like the silence, so he decided to bring up the topic of Kia's home " So dudette, whats it like in your home town? " he asked her, taking a bite of his bbq steak. Kia smirked and shook her head, taking a small bite of her steak and eating it before answering her " Lets make this short. None of you would last 5 minutes in my neighborhood. Why do you think I want out of there so bad? Its not suitable for anyone to live there " she said to him while looking into his eyes. " What is wrong with it? " Tyson asked out of curiousity. Kia didnt like to talk about her personal life with her team, but figured these questions would come up eventually " Ok. Im only going to say this once so all of you better pay attention. My hometown is the ghetto, like Kai said earlier. Stores get robbed, its not safe to walk outside your front door at any given time of the day and be careful who you're friends with because the wrong kind of crowd could get you into big trouble. You fight for your life every single day in my hometown, whether its over your race, your family or your friends. Its not worth talking about so lets just change the subject " she said to them, silencing all further questions except for the one from Kai " If its so bad...then why not just leave? " he asked her, his eyes looking into hers. " Some families are different from others. We couldnt leave...if we did...then...we wouldnt make it. Now lets drop it " she said to him more sternly, wanting him to get the picture. Finally understanding from where she was coming from, Kai and the others completely dropped the subject and started to talk about the upcoming tournament.

Later on that night, Kia was up a little later than usual, thinking about things at home and how her mother was doing. She was sitting outside to take in the night air, her hair blowing in the cool breeze as the moon shined down onto her. While one part of her was thinking about her mother, the other part was wandering why in the hell was hearing her brother's voice through her blade...everytime it spun she would hear him. " _Why now Kyle? Why do you distract me from my blading? _" she thought to herself, running her hands through her hair and sighing heavily. Kai was watching her from the doorway, not wearing his shoes so his walking was silent. He could tell she was distressed about something, but he wasnt going to bother asking her since she basically gave him the cold shoulder at dinner and besides, it wasnt any of his business. Instead, he tried a more different approach...

" You know, you would be a much better beyblader if you just cleared your mind in battle. I dont know what is distracting you, but get rid of it before I get rid of you. Im not going to have some girl beyblader on my team who cant keep her focus on the beyblade. So tell me right now, do you want to be on this team or not? " he asked her. His words hit a nerve inside of her, making her look back at him and glare through her black eyes. He had no idea what was bothering her at all, she felt she had to tell him so that he wouldnt just kick her off the team. " If you really must know what is bothering me, then I would tell you. Though you wouldnt understand..." she said to him, trying to just make him go away. Instead he walked up beside her and sat down next to her, looking over at her as he leaned on his knees " Do tell, try me " he said to her, showing a sign that he was interested in what was bothering her. Sighing heavily, Kia took in a deep breath and started to tell him.

" My brother taught me everything I know about beyblading, gave me lessons everyday even though he had to work all the time, he still found the time to train me. He was my inspiration, my comfort buddy when I went into battles. He came to every single one of my tournaments to cheer me on and to coach me. " she started out, Kai didnt say a word just yet. When she went silent for a while, he finally spoke up " So what happened? Why did you stop? " he asked her, his eyes growing with concern. Kia had to hold back tears, not wanting to show weakness to Kai of all people since he was almost like her rival " He was killed in a driveby shooting two years ago, he was just...sitting on the front porch texting on his cell phone when someone just droveby, shooting at him and then driving off. I stopped beyblading after that because I couldnt handle not having him there. The reason for my distractions is...that...I can hear him talking to me when I beyblade. Its like he's coaching me from the other side you know? Its almost like he's right there...like he haunts me when I beyblade " she said to him. Now Kai understood why she was the way she was and why she was so distracted in battle. Looking away from her, he stood up and looked down at her " Thanks for telling me that, at least I know something about you now " he said to her before starting to go inside " you better get to bed, training tomorrow ", he said before going inside.

After Kai was inside, he laid down in his bed and ran his hands through his hair " wow...what a life " he thought to himself before going to sleep. Kia soon came in and went to sleep as well, feeling a little bit better now that she is starting to open up to her new team.

_Sorry it took so long to update, things came up and I had to get inspired again. New chapter coming soon! Reviews!_


	6. A Resolution

_**Alright finally another chapter right? Sorry it took forever again, completely forgot about it. **_

A few days went by after that one on one talk with Kai and Kia, both of them remaining neutral towards eachother but Kai still treated her like the newbie on the team. The rest of the team members were trying to understand why Kia acted the way she did in battle but none of them asked, only Rei and Kai.

Today was the day Mr. Dickenson was coming by to see how Kia was doing and how she cooperated with the new team, so Kai was having them practice extra hard. Approaching Kia as she walked out of the dojo, Kai looked down at her with his arms crossed " Look Kia, Mr Dickenson is coming to see how you do so today try to keep that voice away from your head. Can you manage that? " he asked her, raising an eyebrow. Kia looked up at him and glared, rolling her eyes " I dont know Kai...I can try " she said to him before walking past him and going towards the beydish. Rei and Tyson were practicing their bey skills when she approached the dish and launched her beyblade into the middle of it.

" Morning Kia, you ready for Mr. Dickenson today? " Tyson asked her, catching Dragoon in his hand. " Yeah I guess...Im good enough right? " she asked him, relying on his answer more than Kai's. Tyson rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit " Of course you are, if you werent you wouldnt be here right now right? " he asked her, sweat dripping down his forehead, hoping she wouldnt punch him in the head for saying it like that. Instead, Kia just nodded and laughed herself " Yeah you're right, that was a stupid question. " she said to them as her blade spun around in the dish, she was trying to concentrate on the movements when Kai suddenly came up behind her " Hear the voice yet? " he asked her, scaring the hell out of her which caused her to jump and turn around quickly. " Damnit Kai...dont do that! " she yelled at him, taking in a breath as she put her hand on her heart. Kai almost laughed at her reaction, shaking his head " You need to concentrate on your blade more, instead of being alert of whats around you " he said to her, walking past her and to the other end of the dish. " Lets have one last practice session before Mr. Dickenson shows up " he said to her as he put his blade in his launcher and looked over at her. Kia didnt want to fight Kai, not now, not ever. She knew that if she messed up this time, Mr. Dickenson would see it and she would be forced to go back home to possibly face her father once he got out of jail. She still had some nightmares about the night he tried to kill her, the injuries on her face and body had started to heal up. There was still a straight cut on her face from the knife and a couple of bruises on her body, but nothing noticable as far as scarring. Catching her blade in her hand, Kia put it in the launcher and got ready to launch " Alright fine...3-2-1 Let it rip! " she yelled, launching her blade. Kai followed, letting his blade go with a grunt.

" Go Dranzer! " he yelled, moving his eyes up to Kia to see how she was doing so far. Kia was concentrating on her blade, so far not really hearing the voice until Dranzer smacked her blade **( At the time I had forgotten her bitbeast's name ). **" _Kia...push him back_ " the voice said, it being her brother Kyle. Kia gasped and looked over at Kai, mouthing that it was back. Kai saw the words she mouthed, shaking his head and sighing heavily " Come on Kia! Concentrate! Pay Attention to me! " he yelled at her, making her snap out of her thoughts and concentrate on her blade. " Hit Him Hard! " she yelled to her blade. Dranzer had recieved a harsh smack from her blade, knocking it into the side of the wall and her blade started grinding itself into Kai's blade. Growling a bit, Kai glared at Dranzer and clutched his fists " DRANZER! " he yelled, pushing Kia's blade back and causing it to hit the other side of the wall.

Meanwhile in front of the Dojo, Mr. Dickenson was getting out of a cab, being greeted by Tyson's grandpa. " Hey there stan my man! You're just in time, Kai and the new dudette just started up a fight, better hurry before you miss it! " he said to him, leading him into the Dojo. " They are huh? I do hope she's adapting well. How has she been? " Mr. Dickenson asked as they went into the Dojo. " Oh she's been good, a little on the touchy side but the boys seem to accept her as if she was one of them " Grandpa answered as he opened the door to the back patio, allowing Mr. Dickenson to see Kai and Kia going head to head. From what he could see, Kia was trying hard to concentrate, looked like she was fighting against something that wouldnt go away and it wasnt Kai's blade. Kai was watching her intensely, along with instructing Dranzer to attack. " Oh my...is she alright? " Mr. Dickenson asked Tyson, walking up to him. Tyson smiled to welcome Mr. Dickenson before responding. " I dont know...she looks like she's battling more than just Kai. What do you think Rei? " Tyson asked. Rei sighed and shook his head " She's concentrating on something that is messing with her head, might want to ask her whats wrong because if I tell you then Im betraying her trust ", Rei said to Tyson and Mr. Dickenson.

" _Kia he keeps overpowering you, you need to push him back. Dont make me tell you again! _" the voice in her head said, causing her to wince and grab her head " Kyle Stop it! " she yelled, making everyone look at her with confusion written all over their faces. Before Kia could say or do anything else, she felt something in her head snap and she fainted, falling backwards and landing on her back with a hard thud before anyone could catch her. Kai panicked and jumped over the beydish, coming to a skidding stop right next to Kia's still form. " Kia! " Tyson and Rei yelled as everyone crowded around her. As Kai checked her pulse and listened to her breathing, he sighed in relief to discover that everything was normal. He assumed stress is what knocked her out. " She seems to be ok, Im going to take her inside, Rei and Tyson get a battle started up. " Kai said as he picked up Kia into his arms and carried her inside. Rei and Tyson wouldnt have been able to concentrate on their battle so they disobeyed and followed Kai inside along with Grandpa, Kenny and Mr. Dickenson.

Kai had laid Kia down on her bed, bringing the covers over her after taking off her shoes. Rei and Tyson kneeled down beside her on each side, Rei taking one of her hands into his. After getting a bowl of water and a rag, Kai had sat down above her head and started to dab the cold, wet rag on her forehead. " Well it looks like she wont be battling anymore today, how is she on any other day? Is this normal for her? " Mr. Dickenson asked them. Sadly, all of them nodded " Yes this is normal but this is the first time she passed out like this. " Rei answered, stroking her hand with his thumb as his worried eyes gazed down at her sleeping form. She looked so peaceful, being in a dead sleep. " What causes it? " Mr. Dickenson asked, looking at Kai for the answer. Kai knew he would have to be the one to answer because none of the others would betray her trust, since he was the leader, he had to think of what was best for Kia. " She and I talked last night about this, she said she hears her deceased brother's voice everytime she battles. I think it scares her and it stresses her out to the point of passing out. I think she needs some therapy to get over this voice trauma she's going through. I know she wants to concentrate and be apart of this team but everytime she tries it seems that her brother always interferes. What do you think we should do? " Kai asked him, running out of options to help his new teammate.

Mr. Dickenson found it very unusual that she would only hear her brother's voice when she battled, though he did remember that she told him that her brother had taught her how to beyblade. Taking off his hat and running his eyebrows " I am not sure Kai, I can get a therapist to interview her and check her out, but I cant pay for therapy...its very expensive and besides, she needs to comply to it on her own free will. Which Im sure she wont do " he answered him, looking down at all of them now. Tyson and Kenny had collected Kai's and Kia's beyblades and were not going over the damages of them. Rei was still holding Kia's hand, waiting for her to wake up. Kai remained seated above her head, looking down at her before looking over at Rei " She'll be ok Rei, its just stress and pyschological trauma. " Kai said to him, putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him a bit.

_~ Kia's Dream ~_

_ Kia found herself surrounded by white, all over the place as if she was painted on a blank canvas. There wasnt a breeze, no noise, absolutely nothing. Strangely, she wasnt scared, she felt relaxed and content being in this place. This place was familiar to her, having dreams like this when her brother's death was still very fresh in her mind, a few days after his funeral to be specific._

_:" Hello? Where am I? " She asked the surrounding whiteness, hoping someone would answer her. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for something to show up to show a sign or something. Just then, she heard a voice, a male's voice. " Its ok Kia...you're safe here. Its only me " said a figure nearby, making Kia turn around and face the tall familiar figure. A few more moments went by before his full figure came into view, showing his features and his clothing. It was Kyle, her older brother. Backing away in disbelief, Kia shook her head and took in a breath " Am I dead? " she asked him, starting to panic. Kyle laughed a little bit, shaking his head and walking towards her " No K, you are not dead. You passed out during your beyblade battle against that boy...whats his name? Kai? Ive heard of him, he's one of the best beybladers in the world, along with that Tyson kid. Damn why didnt you get an offer like this when I was alive? " he asked her, joking obviously but he knew that it wasnt going to lighten up the atmosphere. Kia looked at him and shook her head " Kyle thats not funny...you wouldve been alive if you didnt get shot! Maybe you would be back at home protecting mom and I when dad decided to go nuts on us before I came to Japan. Its not fair! " she yelled at him, turning her back to him and letting a tear fall. Kyle sighed a bit and walked up behind her, touching her arm only to see her flinch._

_ " Kia...Im sorry. I didnt expect to get shot that day, you know that kind of neighborhood is unpredictable. Im really glad you got out of there, I sure as hell dont want you joining me up here anytime soon. Mom will be fine on her own, dad is still in jail from what Ive seen. All Im concerned about is your beyblading right now, you need to forget about home and start concentrating on your blade. " he told her, only to have her turn back around and glare up at him " Thats the problem! I cant concentrate with you talking to me through my head...it messes me up big time because I know you're not really there. " she said to him, her body starting to shake from the frustration she felt. Kyle looked down at her and pulled her into a warm hug, stroking her hair and resting his chin on the top of her head. " Im sorry Kia, I didnt know it was affecting you like that. I'll stop if you wish...I just want the best for you " he said to her. Kia nodded and sighed heavily " that would be appreciated...Im sorry Kyle but I cant take it. Its all so stressful, hearing your voice right now would be the last thing for me. Maybe in my dreams? " she asked him, looking up at him and smiling as she hugged him around his waist. Kyle nodded and brought her face up, kissing her forehead " Alright Kia...just remember that I love you and I'm always there for you. No matter what kind of situation you get yourself into, just watch yourself around those boys. Especially around that Kai, he seems like the toughest one on the team " he told her as he ran a hand over her cheek, his thumb going over the scar on her cheek. " What about mom? Will you take care of her while Im gone? " she asked him, feeling tears start to come into her eyes again. Kyle nodded and released her " of course I will...she will be fine. Remember to concentrate, Good luck K " he said to her before turning his back to her and disappearing into the whiteness._

_~ End of Kia's Dream ~_

A few minutes later, Kia stirred, letting out a moan before opening her eyes only to feel wetness, she had shed a small tear. At first her vision was blurry from the tears and she didnt know where she was, but after blinking a few times and wiping her eyes, her vision finally came back into focus. The first one she saw was Rei, feeling his hand gripping hers. Rei was smiling down at her while stroking her hair " Hey...welcome back. You feeling alright? " he asked her, obviously very happy. Kai looked down at her and couldnt help but smile " I saw him..." she said to him before looking up to see Kai sitting above her. Tyson and Kenny looked over and saw that she was awake, immediately going to her side " Hey Kia! You scared us...are you ok? " Tyson asked her, offering to help her up but Kia didnt take his hand, only shook her head and looked away from them. " what do you mean you saw him? Saw who? " Rei asked, having a very confused look on his face before looking over at Kai. " I know who it was...it was your brother wasnt it? " he asked her, looking down at Kia even though she wasnt looking at them. Her silence answered his question, nodding and standing up to go back outside. Rei was in complete shock along with everyone else around her " Your brother? Your brother is dead though...you mean... you saw him in a dream? Did he say anything to you? " Kenny asked her, closing his laptop for once. Kia sighed heavily and shook her head " Just leave me alone...please." she asked them, putting her hand on her forehead and pulling the covers over her head. She really didnt feel like talking at all, she was in shock herself. Kenny and Tyson understood, getting up to walk out of the room followed by Rei, who gave her one last glance before disappearing behind a door.

Kia laid there for hours, replaying the moment between she and her brother, his voice still dancing in her head as if he was still talking to her. The covers were still over her head as tears leaked down her face, keeping herself quiet so nobody would hear her or come and check on her. It was nightfall by the time she decided to come out from under the covers, her eyes red and puffy from crying as the tears dried on her cheeks. Kai had came into the room with a plate of food when he saw her sitting up on the futon " hey...dinner...hope you're hungry. " he said to her as he walked up to her and set the plate of food by the futon. Kia didnt say anything to him, just looked away and hugged her knees to her chest. Instead of walking away like he usually did, Kai stayed and looked down at her " Kia...you need to eat or else you wont have any energy for tomorrow. Just because you pass out today doesnt mean you get out of training for tomorrow. " he scowled down to her, crossing his arms. Normally by now Kia would get in his face for being so rude to her, but she didnt have the energy for that either. " I dont get it..." she said to him in a quiet voice.

" Get what? " he asked her, kneeling down beside her and facing her. Kia had turned her head towards him, her eyes just looking horrible from all of the crying she had done. " I dont get how he can make me lose my mind with just the sound of his voice, he's dead...Im not supposed to hear him at all " she said to him before looking away from him again. Kai was starting to feel bad for her, sighing heavily and sitting down beside her before making her look at him by putting his index finger under her chin and turning her head. This made Kia blush a little bit but it quickly disappated before Kai could notice it. " I dont know how or why he would be. Did he say anything to you? " he asked her, removing his hand from her chin, his eyes meeting hers with a concerned look within them. " Yeah...he said that the reason he was talking to me was because he always knew it helped me out before. I reminded him that it wasnt, it was only distracting me because I know he isnt really there physically " she answered, running a hand through her slightly messed up hair. " So he wont be talking to you while you battle anymore? " he asked her, hoping to hear what he wanted to hear. Kia nodded, closing her eyes and sighing heavily " Yeah...he said he wont talk to me during battles. So I guess that makes the both of us happy right? " she asked him, looking back up at him. Kai raised an eyebrow, wandering if she was being sarcastic or serious " Yeah...because now we can see what you're really made of. For now though, eat your dinner before it gets cold, get some sleep too. We start early tomorrow morning " he told her before getting up and walking out of the room. Kia didnt want to eat alone however, so she picked up her plate and got up, walking into the kitchen to join her team for dinner.

" Hey Kia, how do you feel? " Tyson asked, a mouth full of food as usual. Kia gave him a slightly disgusting look, shaking her head before picking up her chopsticks " I really wish you wouldnt talk with your mouth full Tyson...its digusting " she scowled at him, making him laugh a bit " So I guess that means you're fine. Will you be ok for training tomorrow? " he asked her, swallowing his food. Kia nodded and continued to eat her food. As she ate, she felt all eyes on her, the eyes of her team mates and grandpa. " What? " she asked them, putting her sticks down. Rei was the first one to speak " You sure you're ok? I mean, you passed out after yelling for someone named Kyle to stop, then you wake up and say that you saw him and talked to him in your dream. Thats not normal Kia " he told her, giving her looks of concern. Kia was starting to grow irritated with her team constantly being nosey but they were witnessing her sessions with Kyle talking to her through her mind, so she had to explain now. " Damnit...ok...my brother was talking in my head, it happens everytime I battle. I actually spoke to him in my dream, telling him to stop talking to me during battle...so there wont be anymore times of me passing out or you guys asking questions about my personal life. I dont like talking about it, its not worth talking about. " she said to them as she continued to eat, feeling the eyes descend away from her.

Two weeks went by after that night, Kia no longer heard her brother's voice during battles, allowing her to become a lot better during beybattles. The tournament was creeping up on the bladebreakers, so there were less practices due to packing and planning their trip with Mr. Dickenson. Kia had adapted to the bladebreakers, still talking to them like they didnt have any business knowing her personal life but treating them with the same respect as she did with her old friends back at home. In Mr. Dickenson's office, the bladebreakers were all sitting on the couches and recliners while waiting for Mr. Dickenson to come back with information on their housing arrangements in Hong Kong, their first destination.

" so Hong Kong...whats the place like? " she asked the boys, getting the main answer from Rei that is his hometown '' oh its beautiful...you would love it up there Kia. My old team the white tigers descended from there, you'll be able to meet them at the tournament. " he told her with a smile on his face. Nodding, Kia gave him a face that she approved of his answer and looked over at Kai, looking at him for a bit before looking down at her lap. Lately she's been feeling a little weird around Kai, like she could trust him but still hate him at the same time. He had been just as tough on her as he always was, treating her like the typical noobie to beyblading when he really thought she was good enough to be on the team all the way to the championships. Mr. Dickenson came back in with a small list of sleeping arrangements.

" Alright kids, this is the plan. We fly out tomorrow morning and get to Hong Kong by the afternoon, then we check into the hotel room. There is one room for you kids and another one for me and Yes Tyson there is a limit on how much room service you can order " he said to him, smirking a bit. " Aww come on! " Tyson yelled, making everyone smirk and Mr. Dickenson laugh. " Im sorry Tyson but with the amount of food you eat, you'll shut the BBA down. Moving on. The first beyblade starts early the morning after arrival, so there wont be any sight seeing until after the first day of the tournament understood? " he asked them, recieving all nods. " Sleeping arrangements will be decided between you kids, Kia if you are uncomfortable staying with the boys in one room, you are more than welcome to the extra bed in my room. If you stay in the boys room, you will have to share a bed with a couple of them " he said to her. Kia shook her head and laughed a bit " I dont care about sharing a bed with a boy as long as I dont feel any hands because if I do, they wont have any hands to beyblade with " she said to him, glaring at all of the boys who shuddered in fear of having their hands chopped off. " We promise not to touch you Kia, we have respect for girls more than you think we do " Tyson reassured her, waving his hands in defense. " Just make sure of it " she warned him before looking back at Mr. Dickenson as if giving him permission to continue what he was saying. " Well...I'll give you my extra room key just in case. Any questions? Be here at 7:00am tomorrow morning to ride to the airport. Goodnight kids " he told them as they all stood up and started to walk out of the room " Goodnight Mr. Dickenson, see you in the morning " they all said as they walked out of the room and out of the building.

When they got back to the dojo, Kia was proceeding to pack her things when Rei came up to her and sat down beside her. Everyone else had already packed up and went into different rooms to do different things, like Tyson playing video games, Kenny working on his laptop, Kai outside on the porch and now that leaves Rei and Kia.

" So you excited? " he asked her, looking at all of her clothing as she packed it up in her duffle bag. " Yeah kind of, its another country but this time its for a tourament and not training " she said to him, continuing to pack as if she wasnt talking to him. Rei couldnt help but look at her backside while she was sitting on her knees, biting his lip a bit before looking up at her " So Kia...there is something I want to talk to you about...and I hope you wont kill me for it " he told her, hoping she would listen. " sure whats up? " she asked him, starting to stuff her shirts in the bag. Rei didnt know how to exactly get her attention since she was occupied with something else and his temptation couldnt wait any longer. As she stood up and walked over towards the kitchen, he followed close behind her and suddenly grabbed her arm " Kia...please dont kill me " he told her, suddenly bringing her face to his with his hands on either side of her face and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Kia didnt react right away due to being in shock from what Rei was doing, her eyes widening as she let out a small whimper, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing him away " Rei what are you doing? " she yelled at him, backing away from him as she put her fingers over her mouth. Rei was breathing a little heavily but felt like what he had done was completely wrong " Kia...Im sorry...I just couldnt help it anymore. You're so beautiful and one of the most amazing girls Ive ever met. " he told her, taking a step closer to her. Kia wasnt afraid, but she didnt want Rei to completely catch her off guard again. Looking up at him with soft eyes, Kia shook her head and relaxed a bit " Rei...I am flattered but...I just dont date. Dating leads to nothing but problems and thats the last thing I need right now, same for you. You dont want a relationship with me and besides, it would ruin your concentration for the tournament. Im sorry Rei, but no..." she said to him before turning around and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door and sliding down to the floor. " _Im sorry Rei...but I just cant..._ " she thought to herself as she hung her head down low. Rei let out a sigh of despair as he walked outside, avoiding Kai so he could go on a walk alone. " _Oh well...maybe Im not good enough for her _" he thought to himself, walking into the night alone.

Kai didnt see what happened between Rei and Kia, all he heard was Kia talking to him and saw Rei walk out of the dojo looking depressed. " _whats up with him? _" he asked himself as he got up and started to follow Rei, staying a good distance away so he could give Rei his space.

_**I know Im mean, nice little cliffhanger for you guys. Bet you didnt expect Rei to do that did you? More updates coming soon! I got my inspiration back!**_

_**I love Reviews!**_


End file.
